Pudd
Introduction - Pudd Pudd joined Smokin Mils on the 9th of April, 2011.'' '' His first year in the clan resulted in the acquisition of Rank status, Mentor, Recruitment Leader, $5 Charity Donator, $20 Donator and Epic Collector badges. Pudd is a Rank of Blasterzone's, formerly The Man's. He was a Trainee of Ajay, Snow and Forge1. He was mentored by Bom and The Man. History with the Clan In the restricted trade era of Runescape when Smokin Mils existed as a mass manipulation clan, Pudd dabbled with the merchant trade of Runescape, however lacked sufficient funds to participate properly. In early 2011, after a year's hiatus from Runescape, Pudd found the Smokin Mils forum through the old friend's chat. Since then, he's accumulated over 500,000,000 Runescape GP through various methods thanks to the help of Smokin Mils One Year With Smokin Mils Today (9.4.2012) is the official one year milestone since I joined SM. What ta great time it's been. I came here originally to buy GP. I lingered around for a while and became sucked into this amazing community, mainly spending my time around the black market. As I became more involved with the community, I became less involved with the black market, and over time left it completely. At that point, I decided to start earning my money properly through the assistance of a mentor, starting off with Bom. Bom taught me active flipping, which unfortunately was cut short as he ceased being a mentor a few days into '''my learning. So with the foundations he set me up with, I carried on flipping. Slowly but surely my cash was multiplying, my standards becoming ever higher in terms of flipping. Over the months, I flipped and played soul wars (for my 99 strength) and cut ivy (for my 99 woodcutting, the log will still be knocking around here somewhere), and as soon as I met the requirements to apply for trainee, I did so. Unfortunately, no TMs were interested Sad . I withdrew my application after some time to improve further upon my skills as a merchant. Around October time I decided it was time to pick myself back up and have another shot at enteri'ng the Ranks of Smokin Mils. I started off by applying to The Man's mentor group, keenly polishing my merchant mentality and pulling off better flips than ever. After a week in The Man's mentor group, I was appointed as a co-mentor of the group. One evening before the Corporeal Beast event, hosted by The Man, Kelly and Lucky rolled into the channel. I believe it was the night the clocks rolled back. We spoke until 4AM until I had to resign to my bed. Since then, we've been great friends, later joined by the ever so colourful Cille, who I met properly for the first time at her and Kelly's 99 herblore and prayer party at Falador Park. A couple of weeks after joining The Man's group, I was keenly pushed away to apply for Trainee again with a promise from The Man that he'd pick me up as a rank. The trainee process was a roller-coaster for sure. Ajay, formerly known as Ajay C, picked me up first then three days later he was promoted to Rank Manager, so off I went to Snow's group for the entirety of a day before finally winding up in Forge's 'group' comprised of me and Forge. During my period as a trainee, I met Merzzenary (Known as: Merzzenub, nub, Elysian Elysen) under more personal terms. I first met him in the Black Market when he did a dungeoneering service for me. I must be one awesome role model, because he followed me all the way up to Rank, and using our dastardly tactics, dragged him into The Man's group. After my 3 weeks of Trainee status had passed, I eagerly applied for Rank, and as he'd promised, The Man made sure that I was in his group. From then, I ambled on becoming more discreet in the forums and more active in game, following in the footsteps of my Manager and becoming a mentor with Kelly and Lucky. After becoming mentors, Kelly, Lucky and I created our own little mentee community called Smokin Mentors, combining our three groups into one huge group, leading the way to a newer, improved mentor system envisioned by the Mentor Managers: The mentoring system we have in place today, albeit I was dubious at the notion of a new mentor system, but it's really exceeded expectations, becoming a sub-community rather than a group. And that's a rough run down of my year with Smokin Mils. I'm aware that this isn't everything that happened during my stay, but to account for everything would take a very long time to write out! Any way, thanks Smokin Mils, here's to last year and more to come! Interests and Related Activities Trivia and Extras *Runescape Usernames since joining Smokin Mils: Le Pudds, Of Taverly, Of Isafdar, Of Taverley, Ravenholm. *Pudd has acquired 3 99 skills during his stay with Smokin Mils: Woodcutting, Strength and Agility. *As of 6.5.2012, Pudd is eligible to apply for the Trusted badge. Category:Ranks Category:Mentors